1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual standby mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing an audio signal transmitted/received in the dual standby mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dual standby mobile communication terminals that simultaneously support two networks have recently been developed. The dual standby mobile communication terminal may simultaneously support the two networks by periodically measuring signals of Base Stations (BSs) corresponding to the two networks even if the terminal operates in a standby mode.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a dual standby mobile communication terminal according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, to simultaneously support two networks, the dual standby mobile communication terminal employs two modems 100 and 102. The two modems 100 and 102 share an audio path for voice telephony by means of analog switches 122 and 124. The voice telephony uses a microphone 120, a speaker 126, and the like.
A problem exists in that a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) layout becomes complicated since the analog switches 122 and 124 are additionally required in the dual standby mobile communication terminal. Further, since the dual standby mobile communication terminal uses a master modem with high performance and a slave modem with low performance in general, audio volume and audio quality of audio signals have to be tuned for each modem in voice telephony because the two modems have different performances.